Experience or Experiment
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Will the fact that Marissa has had a lesbian experience before, help rid Bianca of the fear and hesitation that Marissa would just be experimenting? Set on their relaxing getaway with the kids. Before Bianca admits her attraction. Please also read Sequels: "We Are Family" and "New Years Disaster of 2012..."
1. Chapter 1

**Experience or Experiment**

By Curly Akemy

Rating: T (for now ~ wink wink)

Disclaimer: These are not my characters or settings.

Feedback: Please, pretty please with a sweet wet cherry on top. =) This is just the beginning…

Pairing: Bianca and Marissa

Summary: Will the fact that Marissa has had a lesbian experience before, help rid Bianca of the fear and hesitation that Marissa would just be experimenting? Set on their relaxing getaway with the kids. Before Bianca admits her attraction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

So in the end the three little wide eyed pleading looks won. AJ, Miranda, and Gabby were asleep in one room, and their mommies were to sleep in the other.

It had been a fun filled day of swimming and playing for the kids, and the result was; AJ curled in a ball with his thumb in his mouth, on top of his 'Cars' body pillow. Miranda was asleep with her head at the foot of the bed with a book still in her hands. And little Gabby was lying across all three pillows at the top of the bed, wrapped in her ladybug blanket.

Bianca and Marissa tucked them in correctly, kissed them on their foreheads, and went to their adjoined room.

"Well they're tuckered out, but I'm kind of wired." Marissa plopped herself down on the bed.

Bianca took off the jacket she had worn to the meeting and sat next to Marissa to slipped her heels off. "Yeah, I kinda am too. To tell you the truth, a glass of wine sounds wonderful right about now."

"Hey, it's only 9. Do you think the resort still has sitters available at this time?" Marissa flipped onto her stomach and reached for the phone, an idea forming in her mind. "Hello... Hi, this is Marissa Tasker in room 211. I was wondering, I know it's kinda late but do you still have sitters available?... Three kids, all asleep, the adults just wanted to slip out for some drinks and a bite by the cabana... Really? That's perfect! ... OK then. See them in five minutes."

Bianca couldn't help but giggle, "The adults? God, when did that happened."

Marissa laughed, "Since this adult could use an adult sized fruity frozen concoction with a little umbrella. Come on, it'll be fun." Bianca went to put her heels back on but Marissa placed her had on her knee, effectively stopping her. "Don't you dare put those back on. I have an extra pair of flip-flops by the door. This way we don't have to worry about balance later."

Bianca's breathe caught in her throat at the contact. But she covered her nervousness with a giggle, and stood to retrieve Marissa's' flip-flops. Their giggles were interrupted by a knock on the door. The resort nanny was the same one that had been introduced to the kids earlier in the day. So Marissa and Bianca left with good peace of mind to relax on their own.

Poolside at night was absolutely gorgeous. The pool was lit in different colors and the cabanas were draped along the sides to allow for privacy. Bianca and Marissa each lay in their individual padded lounge chairs with Margaritas in hand.

"Now see, aren't these better than a boring old glass of wine. I can't believe you've never had a margarita before." Marissa challenged, having convinced Bianca to 'let loose' a little.

"Well I've had tequila before, and it was not a pretty sight. I figure with the fruitiness I'd just end up drinking more."

"Oooo... I bet there's a story behind that! What, did you get drunk at a sorority party and wake up with a random girl in her dorm room? Hmmm ?" Marissa wiggles her eyebrows at Bianca.

Bianca laughed at the implication, "No! No drunken night of flirtatious regret." Her laugh died down a bit as her face fell a little.

Marissa noticed the change in mood and felt her heart drop, "Oh shit! I'm sorry, Bianca. Tell me it wasn't something horrible."

"No. No. It's just... Well when I came out to my mom... I told you how crazy that whole situation was." Marissa reached out for Bianca's hand and nodded for her to continue. "Well lets just say after that and Greenlee outing me... I decided to take a bottle down to the boathouse, and drown my sorrows. I think I finished a little over half that bottle before Leo found me and took me home. I was not what my mother, or anyone really, could have considered 'Presentable.' I haven't touched tequila, or anything with it, since."

"Oh wow! Ok, well since we're sharing..." Marissa sat up and turned to Bianca. "I was 17 and just got in a HUGE fight with my parents over their curfew rules. I mean, I was getting straight A's and being a model child for Christ's sake. And they wouldn't let me stay out pass ten. TEN!  
>So anyway this one weekend, my best friend, Susan, was having a big party at her house since her parents were out of town. Cliché, I know. But it was going to be THE social event of the year of course."<p>

"Of course. So you HAD to be there," added Bianca, smiling at the though of a teenage rebel Marissa.

Marissa let out an exaggerated, Valley Girl, "Yeah. I totally snuck out of my room that night and went to the party."

"So what happened at the party? Drunken night with a football player?" Bianca teased.

"Noooo... But I did end up making out with Susan." Marissa said the last part a little above a whisper and turned to lay back down and sip her drink.

"What? You did not!" Bianca was totally taken aback.

"Sure did."

"So what, were you dared? Did you do it to impress some guy?" Bianca was enthralled, wanting to know more. "Wait! No, don't tell me. Spin the bottle."

"You know, Mizzzz Montgomery, I resent that remark. Are those the only reasons you've ever kissed another girl?" Marissa quirks her eye at Bianca.

"No. Of course not, but..."

"Did you get drunk and make out with your friends?" Marissa teased flirtatiously.

"Maybe once," Bianca quipped back. "But come on. You kissed your best friend. It had have been the alcohol."

"I'll have you know that it wasn't a dare. It wasn't to impress some jock. And we weren't playing spin the bottle..." Marissa avoided eye contact as she muttered, "It was 7 minutes in heaven."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bianca teased again.

"OK smart ass, it was because of a stupid game." Marissa threw her napkin at her. "HOWEVER... however. It was... Quiet the experience. Susan and I always had the kind of relationship where we flirted with each other jokingly. And we had known each other practically since we were in diapers. So when our names were drawn out of the hat, we didn't flinch like the other same sex names drawn. We got up and went into her guest bathroom..."

"And..."

"And... We were laughing and... Then we were kissing..."

Marissa's mind wondered to that night. Her and Susan were laughing so hard; that they had to lean on each other for support. When their laughter had died down, they're faces were very close to each other. Marissa remembered looking from Susan's eyes to her lips and back again. Next thing she knew, Susan reached behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Susan then pushed Marissa up against the door, as she deepened the kiss. Marissa arms had wrapped around her neck, as Susan's hands were at her hips. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that they separated.

"... We never told anyone... Of course people teased us and said we were probably just went in there to get a rise out of the boys, but..."

"Wow." Bianca didn't know what to think or say.

"Yeah. Wow sums it up." Marissa was blushing at the memory. "I still get a Christmas Card from her every year. And surprise surprise, two years ago it included a picture of her with a fiery red head named Silvia."

"Huh." Was all Bianca could come up with as a response.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OK so re-watching old episodes this idea struck me. I'm hoping to post more chapters frequently, but I ask that you tell me if this is a hook worth perusing. Let me know what you think so to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Experience or Experiment**

By Curly Akemy

Author's Note: Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. Just so you all know~ my stuff is un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. I went through the 1st chapter and corrected a few mistakes and added just a few little things.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, I have taken lines here and there from the show's episodes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

Bianca sat in utter silence, as a waiter brought them another round. She couldn't believe the story she had just heard. Picturing Marissa making out with her best friend caused her cheeks to flush in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my God, Bianca. Are you blushing?"

"What? No… I just…" Bianca was struggling for a cover. "It's this margarita. It must be the alcohol, that's all. I told you, I haven't had tequila in years." Marissa's look told Bianca that she wasn't fooling anyone. "So you got drunk and kissed a girl. You're a real wild child."

"Hey now. I like to think that the experience of the kiss we shared awaked Susan to see what she truly was. I didn't make her gay, but I made her realize that she was gay. Sometimes, when you're not sure which team you play on, you gotta practice with each team to decide."

"You did not just make a sports reference as an analogy for sexuality," Bianca giggled. "So that one 'practice' kissing Susan, made to you realize you were on team hetero, while she jumped the fence onto team homo."

"No smarty pants… Maybe for Susan, but let's just say that I… sat on that fence for a while. Susan might have been the first girl I kissed, but she wasn't the last."

Bianca almost choked on her drink with those final words. It had never occurred to her that Marissa might have ever been with anyone other than men. Marissa had reached over to pat her on the back, and was now running slow circles across her shoulders to try and help calm her down. She was also trying to hide her glee from Bianca's reaction.

"Are you OK now? I didn't mean to shock you." Marissa still had her hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. I just… you just caught me by surprise, that's all. I'm OK, really." Bianca patted her arm letting her know she could relax.

"You're sure?" Marissa was truly concerned.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." She took a large sip of her new margarita. "Wow, so… you've kissed other women aside from Susan?"

"Is it that shocking that I too have dabbled in Sapphic loving?" Marissa continued her teasing.

"Well, I wouldn't call making out with your best friend at a party, Sapphic loving." Bianca knew she was being a little bit rude, but she was pressing further to satisfy her own curiosity. "Sapphic experimenting, maybe. But come one. Almost every girl now a days does that at one point in her life. Now you can sing along with Katy Perry and really mean it."

"Experimenting? Really, Bianca." Marissa acted insulted, but in truth was enjoying getting a rise out of her best friend. "So you're telling me that you never 'experimented' while you were trying to figure out your feelings for other women? You just knew you were gay."

"Yes, I just knew I was gay. But I was way to scared to try and 'experiment' with a friend."

"But see, why would you call it experimenting if you already knew you were gay? Wouldn't it be experiences not experiments?" Marissa's tone had turned completely serious, and she was staring Bianca right in the eyes.

"Huh. I suppose you're right. I don't know, maybe my experiences as an experiment have altered my point of view. Wait, so you're saying you've had experiences? Plural? Not just kissing?" Bianca could feel her heart rate rising quiet a bit.

"Again with the tone of surprise." Marissa leaned back in her lounger with her refreshed margarita. "Yes, Bianca, I've had experiences with other women… in fact, and please wait to take a drink for this," Bianca put down her drink with a roll of her eyes. "I've even dated a woman before." Marissa saw that she had shocked Bianca into silence again. "Her name was Nina, and we were together for 8 months."

"What? You've never told me that."

"It's not like I was hiding it, Bianca. It just never came up. Besides, that ended up being a huge mistake by the end. Not because she was a woman, but because she was not what I wanted. I wanted a family, and she didn't. I wanted roots, and she wanted to see the world. Then the more I thought about it, I realized that our relationship was mostly physical. We never really connected in any other way. But when we were together, together… boom, fireworks." Bianca swallowed hard at the glazed over look that Marissa got on her face. "That was over 5 years ago, and I haven't been with a woman since." Marissa turned to Bianca and added "But sometimes… I remember the experiences and the…attraction."

Bianca knew this conversation was riding a thin line, and she had to choose her words carefully. She was the last person to chastise someone on their journey to discovery. Rather that was a journey of self-discovery, sexuality, or anything for that matter. But this conversation, for Bianca, was more personal. She had been fighting her desires and emotions in regard to Marissa for a while now. She was convinced that pursuing and/or getting in a relationship with another 'curious straight girl' was completely out of the question. She was tired of being their first, giving them her heart completely, only to have them turn around and break her heart.

Trying to lighten the awkward silence in the air, Bianca said "Marissa Tasker, you never seize to amaze me, or shock me. I guess I can sympathize with you. I've had my hand full of Nina's too."

"Maybe. But Bianca, you never do anything half-assed. You pour your heart and soul into everything you do. Including relationships. It may have been experiments or whatever for those women, but they were experiences for you… They suck!" Marissa flashed her a heart stopping half smile. "They're stupid bitches that didn't see that they had your heart in their hands. They had the world's most amazing woman wanting to be their everything, and they didn't cherish it. I mean, if you were my girlfriend…" Marissa couldn't finish the sentence she didn't mean to begin.

The two just stared at each other in utter silence, not knowing what to say next. The conversation had taken a sharp turn and neither knew where to go from there. A waiter coming to check on their drinks rescued them from further embarrassment.

"I'm actually good on drinks. I'm getting a little cold, how about you?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. We should head back anyway and relieve the sitter." Marissa stood and gathered her purse.

Bianca signed for their drinks, and they headed back to the room in silence.

* * *

><p>Author's note 2: Sorry for the shortness. Bare with me. I'll try and make it worth it. Thanks for the reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Author's Note: Thank you guys again for the interest in this twist on our beloved Minx storyline. And thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry if you lost the link to this story, but I had to reload the 1st chapter and I lost everyone that had signed up to follow it, and had originally left reviews. I hope you all found me again.

- Inner thoughts and song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

To say things went from weird to awkward, was putting it mild. And as they slowly made their way back to the hotel room, Bianca remembered that the kids were all snug in one room, while her and Marissa were suppose to be sharing the other room. The one with only one bed.

"Well this couldn't be more uncomfortable, could it?" Marissa said as they entered the main lobby of the resort.

Bianca stopped and turned to Marissa, "No, it's not awkward Marissa. I'm sorry for the silence. You know me. I have a tendency to retreat into my own head, and forget where I am. Listen, I'm glad that we have the type of friendship that we can tell each other anything without worrying about judgment or…"

"Awkward silences?" Marissa smiled that beautiful half smile at Bianca, with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Bianca, I'm teasing you." Marissa stopped her apology with a hand on her arm.

And Bianca thought, _'In more ways than you know.'_ But said aloud, "I know. I just don't want you to think I'm freaked out or anything. You're my best friend, and I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Bianca."

"What I mean is that I understand what you meant now. About experience versus experiment, and you're right. Our experiences helped shape us into the two people we are now. And those two people just took another step in their friendship by sharing their most secret experiences with each other."

Soft music reached their ears at that moment from the resorts lounge. They began to hear the beginning of Tony Bennett's "The Way You Look Tonight. Without a word, they both made there way to the lounge's doorway.

"Oh, I love this song." Marissa said as her eyes dimmed slightly. "I swear I have like eight different versions of this song on my IPod. But this is my favorite. My dad, not David, use to play Tony Bennett all the time."

"I know what you mean. I saw him play in Paris with… well you know who." And there was Marissa's hand on her arm again. Constant silent comfort. Bianca sighed and continued. "It's ok. You know I think about that concert a lot, but for some reason, I usually forget she was even there. His music just settles in your head until everything just fades away."

"Yeah, he's got that kind of effect. I wish I could have seen him with you there in Paris. It must have been so romantic."

"It was. It wasn't a huge venue or anything big like that. He was singing in a small lounge kinda like this one. It was a surprise performance for the guests. I guess he use to frequent that lounge before he hit it big, and he likes to visit whenever in Paris. The owner I think convinced him to play a few songs."

"That must have been amazing." Marissa just stared and enjoyed the far off look the brunette had in her eyes. "Did you want to sit down and listen to the rest of the song?"

"Sure." Bianca said as they took a seat at one of the tables, and they waved off the concierge.

_Someday when I'm awfully alone_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_and the way you look tonight_

_oh but your lovely_

_with your smile so warm_

_and your cheek so soft_

_there is nothing for me_

_but to love you_

_just the way you look tonight_

Bianca felt a soft hand reach for her own. She turned to look at Marissa, but she had her eyes closed. She in turn closed her eyes, and held Marissa's hand tightly in her own.

_With each word_

_Your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

Marissa gave her hand a squeeze after that last line. They both opened their eyes to look at each other.

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely_

_Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Wont you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Just the way you look tonight_

Marissa stood at the end of the song, not letting go of Bianca's hand, and they both continued their walk to their room. They entered the room, and tipped the sitter. Marissa went into the bathroom, and came out a minute later in her pajama pants and tank top. Bianca, in turn did the same.

When Bianca came out, Marissa had just finished throwing the big pillows off to the side and turning down the bed. She got into the bed without a word, and Bianca joined her. Once the lamps were turned off they lay side by side facing each other in the darkness. Simultaneously, they reached for each other's hands and scooted a little closer to each other.

"Goodnight Bianca."

"Goodnight Marissa."

* * *

><p>Note: OK so I know I put the lyrics to the whole song instead of just the end, which is what they were suppose to be listening to. But I just didn't want to cut it. Sue me : P you want this song, it's off the "My Best Friend's Wedding" soundtrack. And yes, I do have 8 different versions of this song on my Ipod. Love that song!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Experience or Experiment**

By Curly Akemy

Disclaimer: Again, there will me a few references to scenes from AMC and a few lines as well. They are not mine and neither are the characters. I am simply borrowing and playing with the storyline. There is also mention of a Disney Character or two that I do not own either.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bianca awoke to the sound of humming in the dark room. She reached for the side of the bed next to her and felt nothing but sheets. She saw on the clock that it was 3am. "Marissa? Is that you?"

"Yeah Bianca, shhh." Marissa whispered as she reached in and turn on the bathroom light, casting a little bit of light into the room. Bianca's heart melted at the sight before her. When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she saw that Marissa was holding Gabby in her arms. "Someone had a nightmare. But I think she's ok now. I was just walking her around and trying to get her back to sleep."

"Aw, my poor little baby girl." Bianca got up and crossed the room. She rubbed her daughters back and saw that she had indeed fallen asleep in Marissa's arms. "You could have woken me up, you know. I would have gone to her. I'm sorry she woke you up."

"Come on, are you kidding me? She was fine the minute I picked her up. Besides, you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you up. She just needed a little cuddling to get her to relax and fall asleep."

"I can see that." Bianca found that while one hand was still rubbing her daughter's back, her other arm had made it's way around Marissa, and the three of them had begun to sway together. "Why don't we lay her on the bed between us? Just in case she wakes up again."

Marissa nodded, and reluctantly moved out of Bianca's arms to gently lay Gabby down in the middle of the bed. The two got back under the covers on either side of the sleeping little girl; who was on her side with her back to her mother. Marissa began running her fingers through the girls hair, and began humming again. Bianca now recognized the song.

She whispered, "That's your dad's song isn't it? The one you sang to me in the closet that day."

Marissa continued to hum. This time she reached her hand higher and began running her fingers through Bianca's hair. Bianca took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she listened to the song. Her breathing evening out without hesitation. She felt like she was being put into a trance.

Believing that she had put the two girls to sleep, she reached down and placed a kiss on Gabby's forehead. Then she reached across her, and kissed Bianca's cheek. "Goodnight you two. I love you."

Bianca pretended to remain asleep, but her cheek was burning where Marissa had kissed her. Her heart rate that had slowed to almost complete slumber was now racing with love. Her eyes fluttered open to seek Marissa's gaze in the dim light from the bathroom. Marissa was looking right at her. They smiled at each other, and as they settled more into the bed to go to sleep; they both reached across the tiny sleeping form between them to place their hand on the other girl's hip.

* * *

><p>Gabby awoke later that morning, really having to use the potty. But when she tried to sit up in bed, two sets of arms were above her. She rubbed her little eyes with a yawn, and looked up to see her Mommy on one side, and Marissa on the other. She couldn't remember getting into bed with these two. Last thing she remembered was watching "The Little Mermaid" with AJ and her sister. She turned to stare at Marissa, and reached up with tiny little fingers to play with a strand of red hair. At this, Marissa woke up to look down at her with a big smile.<p>

"Hey there baby girl. Did you sleep ok?" Gabby looked at her with a big questioning gaze. "What's wrong Gabby?"

"Mawissa… can I ask you somefin'?" Marissa smiled brighter and nodded. "Are you the Little Mermaid?" Marissa had to bite her lips from laughing. "Her name was Awial, but, but you look a lot like Awial."

Gabby was squinting her eyes as if she were trying to figure it out herself. She was about to question further when she heard a giggle from behind her. She turned to see her Mommy smiling brightly down her. "Mommy! You're awake!" She threw her arms around Bianca, "Mommy, I gotta go potty."

"Well then we better get up and go potty. Come on." Bianca got out of bed with Gabby still in her arms and headed to the bathroom. She threw a smile back at Marissa before closing the door most of the way.

Marissa listened in on their conversation in the bathroom from her spot on the bed.

Gabby asks, "Mommy, don't you think Mawissa looks like Awial from the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes honey, I think you're right. She does look like Ariel. Must be the red hair, huh?"

"Yeah. But Mawissa's really pretty like Awial too. Huh?"

"Yes. Marissa's very pretty too."

"I like Mawissa. She has a pretty voice like Awial too."

"You're right. Marissa does have a beautiful voice. Especially when she sings. Maybe if you ask super nicely, she'll sing to you sometime. But right now, why don't you wash your hands, then go wake up Mimo and AJ so we can get some breakfast? How's that sound?"

"OK!" Gabby ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for the door to the other room.

"Nicely Gabby. No jumping on the bed, ok?" Bianca called out after the girl.

Gabby slowly turned the knob to the door and whispered, "Ok Mommy. Nicely."

When the little girl had disappeared into the other room and the door had shut behind her, she turned to Marissa who was now sitting up on the bed against the pillows. Marissa had a very amused smirk on her face, and had her arms crossed in front of her.

"What?" Bianca asked innocently as she reached for her hairbrush to run through her hair, before putting it up in a bun.

"Don't what me, Bianca Montgomery. I can understand Gabby thinking I look like Ariel, but you…" Marissa threw a pillow at Bianca.

"Hey, I was just agreeing with my daughter." Bianca shot back with a huge smile. Marissa was having none of it. Bianca, imitating her daughter said, "But Mawissa you do wook awot wike Awial. Sing wike her, pweaseeeee…"

"Butthead." Marissa threw another pillow at her, but Bianca caught it this time. "You're skating on thin ice Montgomery."

"Aw, come on. You know I'm just teasing, Marissa." Bianca sat next to Marissa's legs on the bed. "Seriously."

Marissa smirked at her, "Alright, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"What you were talking about with Gabby just now."

Bianca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I just said I was just agreeing with her that you looked like Ariel."

"Not that part." Marissa stated seriously.

"Then what?"

Marissa sat up more and leaned toward Bianca. Then in a kids teasing tone, she said "Yoouuuu think I'm preeeeettyyyyy." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yoooouuuu think I'm preeeeettyyyy." Marissa was then hit in the face by the same pillow she had thrown at Bianca. "Hey!"

"Now who's the butthead?"

Both girls looked down at the pillow between them, and reached for it at the same time. They both pulled at the pillow trying to get it away from their would-be attacker. Laughing and struggling, neither noticed how the movement had made them come closer to each other. They looked up to find that they were practically pressed up against one and other. They were breathing a bit heavy from fighting over the pillow, but neither pulled away. Both sets of eyes were buried in the other.

Marissa spoke first in a serious tone, "Admit it."

Bianca swallowed hard. She took a deep breath as she raised her right hand to Marissa's cheek and said, "You're Beautiful."

They closed the distance between them, and branded their lips together. Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck, and Bianca placed her other hand on Marissa's side. Neither deepened the kiss, but instead were content in slowly exchanging smaller kisses. When they stopped, they didn't separate, but instead rested their foreheads against each other.

Bianca whispered, "Absolutely beautiful."

* * *

><p>End Note:<p>

Sorry to do this to you all, but I'm probably not going to be able to continue till after the weekend. Hope you're enjoying it. And again thanks for the reviews.

Also- I didn't want to give everything little Gabby said a 'W' in every word. I remember the little girl being pretty articulate in the show, but the 'w' coming out every once in a while. So that's how I wrote her.


	5. Chapter 5

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Once again, thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews.

**Miched 8 –** I hope an early post makes up for leaving you hanging : )

**Fabulous 32**- I'm flattered to see you're a fan, especially since I'm a big fan of your work. I've been following "After the First Shot" since you posted the 4th chapter and I look forward to it every morning.

Disclaimer: Again, there will me a few references to scenes from AMC and a few lines as well. They are not mine and neither are the characters. I am simply borrowing and playing with the storyline.

- Thoughts in _Italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_  
><em>

(2 Days Earlier. Chandler Mansion.)

Marissa was super excited about going on a trip with AJ and JR. She ran home to begin a packing plan, and to map out all the amazing places they were going to visit, besides the Grand Canyon, when they got to Arizona. She had made up her mind that this trip would answer all the questions and hesitations she had about JR. She knew that everyone in Pine Valley certainly had their opinions about him, but Krystal was right. She was the only one that can figure out if he was worth giving another try.

She couldn't help but look at all the signs that were staring her in the face. The things that she had witnessed herself, like JR's lying, cheating, and cunning attempts to get things his way. And if she were honest with herself, all the acts coming from the 'New JR,' were screaming, 'I had help!' There's no way the old JR would have though of getting her an antique music box with her father's song in it. She only remembered mentioning the song to him once after singing it to AJ one night. Also, she had only EVER told one person about the picnics with her parents and that wasn't JR, it was… _'Oh my God. It was Bianca.'_

Marissa walked over to her dresser and picked up the box that held her prized music box. She was so afraid of breaking it that she hadn't found a safe enough place to display it. She carefully took the box out of its packaging and carefully inspected it, looking for a manufacture name or store name. There was nothing. She gently put the music box on the dresser and picked up the box. As she did a slip of paper fell out. Upon inspection, it turned out to be a receipt for the mechanical musical insert that played her song. The name on the receipt confirmed her suspicions. In print at the top, and personally signed at the bottom was Bianca C. Montgomery. Her very own words that she had just spoken to Bianca the other day came back to her. "This is from someone who really cares about me."

_I have been so blind. I was so obsessed with trying to figure JR out, that I missed something right in front of my face. My best friend has feelings for me. But why hasn't she said anything? We've had more than enough heart to hearts. She could have told me… but then again, I've been doing nothing but talking about JR for a while now. Oh my God, how did she handle that? Her heart must have been breaking this whole time. This is all making so much sense now! Why Bianca's been pulling away from me all of a sudden. How JR has been coming up with all these gestures that weren't his… She's been helping him. Why? I need some answers._

Marissa grabbed the receipt and headed down stairs to find JR. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear voices from the parlor.

"… ok then it's all the more reason to keep what we did a secret. It was a mistake. Don't compound it by hurting Jake and Marissa." Marissa heard JR say.

"What was I thinking?" She heard Amanda say.

"You weren't, ok. Neither was I."

Marissa couldn't believe it was happening again. And this time with Amanda, a married woman. Marissa walked into the room. The couple froze to the spot for a moment, before Amanda bolted out the door and JR began to speak. Marissa held up a finger to stop him, and then pointed to the couch for him to sit down. She took the seat across from him.

JR began, "We didn't…" but Marissa stopped him again with a glare.

"We're not doing this again JR. Besides, we have other things to talk about right now."

"Again? Marissa I didn't…" Silenced again from the look in her eyes.

"JR did I tell you how much I love my music box? I mean it's the most amazing gift for no reason I've ever received. That song means more to me than anything, and the person who knew that truly loves me. Wouldn't you say?"

JR hesitated as if waiting for permission to speak, "You're right, Marissa. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"That's nice." Marissa smiled sarcastically. "So then where did it come from?"

"An antique shop in Philadelphia. I found it, recognized the song, and thought you'd like it."

"But how did you recognize the song?"

"I remember hearing you play it all the time off you're IPod. I was excited to hear it inside that beautiful box, and thought of you."

Marissa smiled brightly at him, and placed her hand on his. "That's so interesting since I've never had a copy of the song on my IPod. In fact, the only copy I have is on an old LP."

"Then it must be from you humming it a lot. I know that you hum it to AJ sometimes." JR was beginning to sweat a bit.

"That's true. I do sing it to him when he has nightmares or is feeling upset. Just like my Dad use to do for me when I was little." JR seemed relieved. "But you wouldn't have known that, would you JR? See there's only one person that I've ever truly talked to about my adoptive parents before. I've never even told Krystal about that song, OR the picnics with donuts and orange juice. I think we're in a bit of a pickle now JR. Because we both know that person isn't you."

Marissa handed him the receipt she found. Knowing that he has been caught in more ways than one, JR's face fell. "I'm so sorry Marissa. I've mucked this up haven't I?"

"Just a bit." Marissa almost felt sorry for him. "JR… I know that you love me. I know that you want nothing more than to have our family together again. But I also know that you lied to me, again. I know you cheated on me, again. And that the gifts and gestures weren't your idea." JR was about to respond, but Marissa continued. "However, I know that your ultimate goal was to make me happy. Aside from cheating again that is." JR hung his head; "The truth is I can forgive you for all of that… eventually. But there's no way we're going to work out as a couple now. You do know that don't you."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should be grateful that you could forgive me at all. I'm truly sorry Marissa. I did just want to make you happy. And Amanda… we both were just…" Marissa's look told him he shouldn't continue. "Anyway. I guess that it's pretty obvious that there's only one person that can really do that for you now. She can make you happy."

"I can't believe I didn't see it. She never said anything."

"No. Bianca never would. Hell, she'd rather play my wing man to make you happy, and she doesn't even really like me." The two giggled together. "I think she loves you Marissa."

"Loves me? I just got over the initial shock of discovering she likes me. What makes you say love?"

"Cause I know Binx. The only person she 'kinda likes,' is me. She loves everyone else she lets into her life. But that's not all. I've seen the way she protects you and talks about you. I swear she's closer to you than I am. It's like she's the only one that knows what you want. What's really in your heart. That music box it proof enough that she loves you a little more than best friends, don't you think?"

Marissa was staring at the wall. All the pieces of her confused mind, were gently clicking into place. And her mind was giving her half of her heart the message that it knew where the other half was.

"I think you and AJ have some packing to do, and a vacation calling don't you? You better hurry if you're going to catch her." JR gave her a gentle smile.

"You're really OK with this, JR?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think Nina and Susan would be more Jealous than me." He gave her a teasing smile. "I just want you happy, Marissa. But, hey, if things don't work out with Binky… You know where I am. Go pack."

* * *

><p>End Note: OK I know the reality is that JR's character is an $$hole, and the likelihood of him being cool about things is never. But I got tired of that conflict.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

So I have to say again how flattered I am that some of my favorite MINX fanfic writers are reading my story and kind enough to leave reviews. Thanks to everyone that's left me feedback. This starving artist is being well fed.

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC and Disney. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"She is so!"

"She is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

Marissa and Bianca broke their embrace upon hearing the argument starting in the kids' room. The door opened, and a very sleepy looking AJ walked over to the bed, crawled up onto it beside his mother, and covered his head with a pillow.

Marissa giggled at her son and asked, "AJ, honey, what's wrong? What are the girls fighting about?"

From under the pillow came a muffled reply, "Mom, I have no clue. Something about a mermaid. I don't understand girls let alone sisters. I woke up to them screaming at each other.

Bianca and Marissa started to laugh. Bianca got up, "I'm going to go check on the girls." She went to stand, but realized she was still holding onto Marissa's. They exchange flirty smiles as she walked away.

Bianca walked into the other room to see little Gabby with the most upset pout Bianca had ever seen on her daughter's face. Miranda sat on the same bed with her back turned away from her sister with an equally upset look on her face.

"Mimo? Gabby? What's going on? Why are you two arguing?" Bianca kneeled on the floor between the two.

Miranda turned to her mom and said, "Gabby said that Marissa was Ariel, the Little Mermaid. And I told her no way."

"She said what?" Bianca had to stifle her laugh at the innocent argument.

"It's not funny Mommy. I was trying to tell her that cartoons aren't real." At her sisters' comment, Gabby turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

Bianca got up and sat on the bed between her girls, and turned them to face each other. "Gabby, honey we talked about the difference between pretend and real life, remember?"

"Yeah Momma, but you even said that Mawissa looked like Awial." Bianca had to smile brighter at her Daughter's clear Kane knack.

"Well, as I see it there's only one way to settle this." Bianca walked over to where the DVD cover to the cartoon lay by the TV, and walked into the other room.

Her girls followed closely behind her, and as she sat at the foot of the bed, they two climbed up and sat on either side of her. Marissa was at the top of the bed with AJ's head in her lap. She smiled up at the three Montgomery girls staring back at her. Bianca had something in her hands that all three of them were looking intently at, in between looking back at her.

"What's going on girls? What are you guys looking at?" Marissa had to laugh at the two girls that were almost exact replicas of their mother. Especially since they all had the same concentrated look on their faces.

"Well let's see, they both have red hair." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, but Marissa's eyes are a different color. Ariel's are blue and hers are hazel." Stated Miranda.

"But they both have beautiful eyes. Maybe they changed when she got legs instead of fins." Gabby stated as though she was the only logical one there. "AJ, tell Mimo that your momma is Awial."

AJ and Marissa looked at each other before laughing. AJ saw poor little Gabby's face fall a bit, and sat up to sit next to her. "You know what Gabby." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, loud enough that everyone else could hear. "I think she is too. She does look a lot like her. AND she sings just like Ariel too. But I think it's supposed to be a secret. That's why no one knows for sure."

Little Gabby's eyes lit up at AJ's words and she flung herself into Marissa's arms. She tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for Marissa to lean down so she could whisper in her ear. "It's ok Mawissa. I'll keep your secret."

Bianca looked down at Miranda and saw her roll her eyes with a smile on her face. Bianca then hugged AJ and pulled him onto her lap, "Thanks Buddy. Good save." AJ beamed at her praise, and winked down to his best friend. "So now that that's settled, how about we get dressed and go get some yummy blueberry pancakes!"

All three kids jumped yelled "Yeah!" AJ and Miranda ran ahead into the other room to get their clothes together.

"I get the bathroom first!" Yelled Miranda.

Gabby stayed in Marissa's lap "Gabby, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

Gabby turned to Marissa and asked, "Mawissa, will you help me get ready?"

Marissa beamed at the little girl and got up with her, "Of course Gabby. Why don't you go pick out what you're going to wear, and I'll be in there in a minute."

With the kids all gone into the other room, Marissa turned to Bianca who still sat at the foot of the bed. She crawled up in front of her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips with a smile.

"Hmmm… To. (Kiss) Be. (Kiss) Continued. (Kiss)" Marissa got up from the bed and headed for the other room.

With a big smile, and the most content sigh she had ever released, she stood and went to join her girls. All three of them.

After they had finished breakfast, Miranda and AJ spotted a friend from school, who's family was also enjoying the resort. They asked permission to go and say hi, and left the table. They came running back with excited looks on their faces.

AJ, a little out of breath, spoke first, "Mom, Mom… that's Bobby Douglas. He's staying here at the resort too with his two Dads."

Miranda, just as out of breath as AJ, added, "Him and his Dad's are going to go to a magic show that's specially made just for kids. Can we go? Please, Please… Bobby even has a little sister Gabby's age so she can come too."

Bianca and Marissa looked at each other and back at their kids. They simultaneously said, "We want to meet them first."

They all walked outside to the little garden set by the resort's restaurant, and were met by two handsome men swinging a laughing little girl in-between them. Gabby eyed the girl with an astonished look. AJ and Miranda meanwhile went up to their friend Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. Our moms wanted to meet your dads first." AJ told Bobby.

Miranda, showing great maturity and poise, kindly introduced everyone. "Mom, Marissa, this is Bobby's Daddies, and his little Sister, Faith. These are our Moms, Bianca and Marissa. And this is my little sister, Gabby." Gabby smiled at her sister including her in the introductions.

The taller of the two men, a lean and tall man in his late 30's with a light complexion and short buzz cut blonde hair, was the first to shake hands. "Hello ladies, my name's John. This is my partner, Kevin."

Kevin had put down Faith, who was now walking over to talk to Gabby. Kevin was about a foot shorter than John, and had short curly hair and brown Latin features. "Nice to meet you two."

"You too." Said Bianca as everyone took turns shaking hands. "So a magic show huh?"

"Yeah, it's actually right here at the resort. The kids care people have it once a summer, and the magician is suppose to be amazing!" Kevin looked at his son that was showing AJ and Miranda the flyer for the event. "Bobby's been begging us to go since we got here."

"And you guys are sure taking on three more kids?" Marissa asked.

"Of course." Said John. "Bobby's got a lot of cousins, and we babysit them all at one time or another. We're use to keeping track of multiple kids. Plus our Faith there has been kinda bored without a kid her age to play with." The four looked over at the youngest pair that were holding hands and swinging them back and forth, as if they were trying to swing their whole bodies. All four adults laughed.

Kevin turned to the girls and said, "You'd be doing us a favor, believe me. Plus there's supposed to be an interactive thing after the show, where the kids can learn basic magic tricks. We can get the kids hot dogs for lunch while we're there, and then we'd have them back by dinnertime. You two can have most of the day to yourselves and enjoy the spa. What do you say?"

"I say, as long as you let us treat you guys dinner then." Offered Bianca. The three older kids all gave a 'yes!'

"Deal." Said Kevin with a kind smile. He kneeled down to Gabby's level, "Hey Gabby. I'm Kevin, Faith's Daddy. And this is Faith's other Daddy, John. We wanted to know if you want to come play with Faith and see a cool Magic show. How's that sound?" Gabby nodded enthusiastically and giggled with Faith.

Seeing the approval and excitement of her youngest daughter, Bianca felt relief letting her go with her sister and AJ. "Have fun you guys. Mimo, AJ, make sure to help keep an eye on Gabby and Faith too, ok?" They both smiled and nodded.

"Good, hugs and kisses, and you guys go have fun." Bianca and Marissa hugged the kids, and even Faith who wanted to be included. "Thank you Kevin and John. We'll see you guys later. And we'll have to plan a day for Bianca and I to take Bobby and Faith for you two to enjoy a day too. OK?" The men smiled with a wink, as Kevin picked up Faith, and him and John began swinging Gabby between them. She squealed in delight.

Marissa turned to Bianca as everyone walked out of sight. "Well, well, well… a whole day all to ourselves." She looked at Bianca with a seductive smirk on her lips. Bianca smiled back, but had a hesitant worry about her as well. Marissa smiled brighter and took her hand, heading back to their room. "I think you and I need to change into bathing suits and go find a spot pool side and take advantage of the beautiful day. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Bianca said as they both headed out.

* * *

><p>~ Teehee. I'm getting there. I'm getting there. lol<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Bianca and Marissa sat side by side on lounge chairs with ice teas on the table between them, basking in the sun. They had been out there for about two hours, rotating every so often to tan both sides of their bodies. The day had been spent in relative silence for the most part. Neither talking about the recent development in their relationship, but choosing to enjoy the quiet time.

"Marissa, you look like you're getting a little red. Do you want to go over to the covered out-door bar and grill? Get some lunch?" Bianca sounded truly worried.

"That sounds like a good idea. I am getting kinda hungry. Plus things are getting a little hot around here." She raised an eyebrow at Bianca. "The sun's a bit much too."

Bianca shook her head with a smile as the two gathered their belongings and headed over to the bar. They sat next to each other at a table set away from other patrons and ordered their lunches. A comfortable silence fell on them again as their lunch was served. They simply sat looking into each other's eyes, with small smiles.

"So." Bianca started.

"So." Marissa giggled back, "Shall we talk about the big fat pink elephant in the room, or just continue to enjoy the silence and flirtatious smiles?" This brought out a bigger smile out of Bianca. "Bianca, I have something to confess. For a while now, before coming here, I've noticed you pulling away from me" Bianca was going to interrupt but Marissa didn't let her. "You've been making excuses to cancel our lunch dates and play dates with the kids. And a big part of that was really hurting me. I didn't know if I had said or done something to make you mad. I just knew that my best friend, the best friend I've ever had, was slowly slipping away from me."

"Marissa, I wasn't pulling away…" Bianca's brows were creased with worry.

"Yes you were Bianca." Marissa stopped her interruption again. "But I now know why. I want you to know that I understand. I get it."

"You do?" Bianca almost whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do." Marissa reached into her bag and pulled out the receipt she had found for the music box. "When I found this, everything just clicked." Bianca took the receipt and a look of shock and fear appeared. "I realized all those wonderful things I thought that JR had done for me, where coming from you. They were coming from the one person in all this world that truly loved me… knew my heart… knew me inside out, upside down." Marissa quirked a smile at Bianca seeing her breathe with relief. "I was confused as to why you hadn't just told me. I kept telling myself, I'm your best friend, and you should be able to tell me anything. But that's exactly why you couldn't tell me isn't it?"

Bianca had tears slowly running down her face. She looked down at the table and whispered, "Yes."

"Bianca Montgomery, you are without a doubt the most selfless, most considerate, most chicken person I've ever known." Bianca's eyes shot up to meet hers. Confused as to how a compliment turned into insult. Marissa just smiled and took hold of Bianca's hand. "And I absolutely, positively, without a shadow of a doubt, love that about you. You would rather help JR, a man I know is at the top of your shit list, because you thought he's what I wanted, and to make me happy. Is that right?"

"Yes." Bianca answered simply.

"Let me ask you something, Bianca. And I want you to answer truthfully, ok?" Bianca nodded, and wiped the tears away from her face with a napkin. Marissa repeated the words she had spoken to JR, "I told you how much I loved the music box. How it is the most amazing gift I've ever received. That song means more to me than anything, and the person who knew that truly loves me. Wouldn't you agree?" Bianca nodded yes. "So then where did it come from, Bianca?"

Bianca cleared her throat, "The box itself was a gift to me from Myrtle."

"Myrtle gave you this?" Marissa knew fully what that meant. She knew how much Myrtle had meant to Bianca. "Why on earth would you want to part from this?"

"She had given it to me as a gift to cheer me up after a fight with my mom. She said that I should write little notes of my wishes and desires, and put it in there. And that when those things came true, I could take them out. After a while, the box would be symbol of strength and bravery, to face any challenge to get what I desired. When you told me about your dad's song, it reminded me of that antique box." Both girls were tearing up. "I knew a guy that had made music boxes for Miranda and Gabby, and had him fit it with your Dad's song… I just knew that I had to give you that box. You had helped me through the whole Ricky Torres thing, and stood up for my girls with Reese's lawyers, and helped me through my divorce."

"But Bianca, how could you part with it if that's how much it meant to you?"

"Cause you had taken its place." Marissa's tears began to pour more at Bianca's words. "You were that strength and courage. I felt like I could do anything with you by my side… plus, you were what I most desired." Bianca looked down at her hands. "But when things looked like you were going to reconcile with JR, and I began to think about how it would look giving you the music box myself… I couldn't risk being the one to give it to you."

There was a long silence as a waiter cleared their plates away.

"I feel like things have gotten carried away here, Marissa. Here, we've shared kisses and flirted with each other, and I didn't even stop to think about you and JR." Bianca hated considering the feeling of the man she distrusted more than anyone on earth.

"There is no me and JR, Bianca." Marissa stated flatly.

"But you guys were trying to work things out…" Bianca was confused.

"Well, I found myself trying to figure out rather I could trust him again, more than I was looking to save our relationship. Luckily JR helped me out with that." And Bianca's even more confused expression, she continued, "I was packing up for our Grand Canyon trip when I found your receipt. I guess a big part of me knew that it couldn't have come from him. So I was looking for a clue as to where it came from, when that slipped out of the box. I went downstairs to confront him, and overheard a conversation he was having with Amanda about keeping a secret from me and Jake… yeah."

"Amanda Martin? But she's married!" Bianca was shocked that Amanda could risk her relationship with someone as wonderful as Jake with someone like JR.

"Yeah. And last I heard, her and Jake had been trying to have another baby."

"Ugh. Poor Jake."

"Yeah. Well I walked into the parlor, and Amanda bolted. JR went into full defensive excuses mode." Bianca snorted at that, and Marissa gave an equal look of distaste. "Yup. But I just plastered the biggest smile on my face and sat his happy lying ass on the sofa. I told him I didn't want to talk about Amanda, but asked him where he got the music box, and how he knew about that song. He gave some BS answer, of course, in between several 'I Love You's."

"He really is a snaky bastard." Bianca said without realizing she said it out loud.

"Don't hide your feelings Bianca. Tell me what you really think about him." Marissa giggled at her. "You're right though. He is a bastard. But then again, at least when I finished confronting him with the evidence, he didn't try to deny it. He admitted he messed up. Then he surprised me even more by saying that he knew there was really only one person that could truly make me happy. The person that would rather play wingman to a man they hate, just to give me what they thought I wanted. The one that protects me. The only one that knows what I really want. The only person in this world that really knows what's in my heart." Marissa took both of Bianca's hand in her own. "You, Bianca. It's always been you. I know. I know how much you love me. And I need to tell you… I am SO in love with you."

Bianca's tears were overflowing, but she was smiling brightly. "Really? You want me?... You… love me?"

"With every part of me, Bianca. I love you."

Bianca leaned took Marissa's face in her hand, and wiped away her tears with her thumbs, before pressing their lips together. Unlike their kiss this morning, this one was full of acceptance of love. Marissa wound her arms around Bianca, and the two continued to place soft kisses on each other. The were interrupted by a throat clearing as their waiter put down there check to be signed. "Whenever your ready ladies." He turned to walk away, completely blushed in the face.

Bianca quickly signed the receipt, and quickly stood pulling Marissa with her. "I think I'm about ready. How about you?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>~I hope that two chapters in one day make up for leaving you hanging.<p>

: )~


	8. Chapter 8

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC and Disney. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

Rating Change! Rated M. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The door closed behind the couple that were now pressed against it. The smaller red head showing more strength against the brunette she had pressed against surface. Now in the privacy of their room, their kisses were deeper with need, and more passionate than ever before. They broke for some much needed air. And with one more peck, Marissa backed away to sit on the bed. She was fanning herself with her hand.

Bianca walked over and lay on the bed beside her. Marissa turned to smile at her, and then moved to lie next to her. Bianca raised a hand to push some of the hair out of Marissa's face, and followed all the way through her hair with her fingers. Marissa let out a soft moan as she turned to lie on her stomach. Her sarong was tied behind her neck, and she was still wearing her turquoise bikini underneath. Bianca untied the strap, and slowly ran her fingers along Marissa's back. Marissa reached behind herself and pulled the string to her top so that Bianca could continue. She heard a small hitch in Bianca's breathing as she reacted to the newly exposed skin.

Bianca continued to feel the softness of Marissa's back. She leaned forward and kissed the shoulder closest to her, letting her fingers linger there. Hearing another soft moan of approval, Bianca continued across her shoulders, kissing her way from one side to the other. She moved red hair off to the side and kissed her way up to her neck.

She felt Marissa breathing heavier, and began to kiss from the back of her neck to behind Marissa's ear. From behind her ear, down the side of her neck, and back to her shoulder. Feeling bolder and spurred on by Marissa's reactions. She moved to the middle of her shoulder blades and began excruciatingly slow kisses down the middle of her back.

When she reached the dip in her lower back, Bianca stuck her tongue out and licked around the inside of that dip, and then ran it up her spine, back to her ear. As she did this, Marissa's body arched along the path of Bianca's tongue. When Bianca had reached her ear, and in turn sucked her earlobe into her mouth, Marissa turned around and moved on top of the beautiful brunette. She straddled Bianca's hips as she began to kiss her deeply.

Bianca could not stop feeling the soft skin of Marissa's back. She ran her hands from her back to her sides, until she finally made her way to Marissa's breasts. As Marissa's nipples made contact with Bianca's palms, she arched her back and threw her head back with a gasp. Bianca sat up, wrapped Marissa's legs around her. Once Marissa was sitting on her lap, one of Bianca's hands returned to her back to steady her. The other hand held one of Marissa's breasts as Bianca took her nipple into her mouth. She kissed it gently, and brought her tongue out to run around it. Marissa's head was completely thrown back as her body responded to the touch. Bianca then paid the same attention to the other breast as Marissa snaked a hand into her hair to pull her tighter against her nipple.

The girls inadvertently began to move their bodies against one another. Bianca released the nipple in her mouth and kissed her way up to Marissa's mouth. Bianca kissed Marissa's lips lightly, slowing their movements down. Both girls opened eyes they hadn't realized they had closed, and looked at each other. Marissa bit her bottom lip in aw of the look of desire on Bianca's face.

She reached to untie Bianca's sarong that was tied at the top of her breasts. It easily fell around Bianca's waist. The Sarong, along with Bianca's bikini top was thrown onto the floor, along with her own. The two girls sat there in nothing but their bikini bottoms, with Marissa still sitting on Bianca's lap. Bianca pulled Marissa's legs from behind her, and slowly descended onto the bed in front of Marissa. The red head moved into a kneeling position astride Bianca, and ran her hands up and down Bianca's sides. She felt her strong ab muscles, and slowly made her way up to Bianca's hard nipples. As she began teasing them and pinching them, she leaned down and began kissing and licking around Bianca's belly button. She slowly made her way up with her lips to join her hands. And just as Bianca had done to her, she took turns tasting each breast, and sucking on each nipple. She was elated to see Bianca's eyes were shut tight and that her whole body seemed to be responding to her touch.

Marissa began to feel Bianca's hips bucking along with her body, and moved one of her legs to place a thigh between Bianca's. In turn Bianca raised one of her knees at the same time. Both girls let out a loud moan as their hot centers came into contact with the other girls' thigh. Marissa smiled down at Bianca and suddenly moved to stand next to the bed. Bianca's momentary confusion turn into bewilderment as Marissa slowly moved her bikini bottoms down her legs and let them drop to the floor. Marissa held her hands behind her back, and swayed in her stance in front of Bianca, as her body was studied top to bottom.

When their eyes met again, Bianca was biting down on her lower lip to try and steady her breathing. Marissa kneeled back onto the bed and reached with one hand to undo the ties on the side of Bianca's bikini bottoms. She slowly slid it from under the beauty before her, never breaking eye contact. When the garment was thrown over shoulder, Marissa slowly took in her revealed treasure. A strip of short dark hair mirrored her own strip of copper colored curls.

Marissa slowly made her way back onto the bed, and back to her position kneeling with one of her legs between Bianca's legs. She ran her right hand down Bianca's side. As it reached the brunette's hip, she lowered her body completely onto Bianca. They most gasped into each other's mouths as their centers made contact. A moment after their initial shock, their lips and their bodies began to move against one another.

Bianca couldn't believe the warmth and wetness she felt against her thigh. She felt both their breathing begun to heighten and raised the knee set between Marissa's thighs. Marissa's hands griped Bianca's shoulders as she lifted the top half of her body, to press down the bottom half onto Bianca's knee. Bianca's hands that had been resting on Marissa's hips, moved around and gripped her ass to encourage her to ride harder.

As Bianca felt her lover growing more and more wet, she dropped her knee. Marissa whimpered in need, then moan loudly at being filled with two of Bianca's fingers. Her body shot up into a kneeling position, and before she could fall back down, Bianca sat up and wrapped her free hand around Marissa's waist. She began a steady rhythm inside of her girlfriend's center. Marissa, meanwhile, wrapped her arms around Bianca's head, effectively burying her face in between freckled breasts.

With two more soft, but deep thrusts, both girls came undone.

Bianca removed her fingers slowly, and helped Marissa lie down beside her. She reached down for the comforter at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them, as she gathered the now sleeping beauty in her arms.

Bianca smiled down at her. She kissed the top of her head and whispered, "From Ariel to Aurora. Rest a while, my Sleeping Beauty. I Love You."


	9. Chapter 9

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

Note: So I know I said I wasn't going to post 'til after the weekend, but Minx kept crawling into my mind and telling me I needed to get my story to what happened in chapter 8. I hope it was a pleasant surprise to you all, and thanks again for all the great reviews. Shot out to nuttyeyes2012 and luci465.

(Dream in _italics_)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Bianca was having the most exquisite dream she's had in a long time. She was lying in what looked to be an Arabian tent. It was full of pillows and beautiful sheets hung all around. She was lying naked on her side, eating grapes as a mysterious woman wearing a colorful, bead incrusted, robe approached her. A veil hid the woman's head and face. Music began somewhere, and the woman slowly dropped the robe followed by the veil. Uncovered was an equally naked Marissa. She began a slow sensual movement of her hips and slowly made her way to kneel down onto all fours. She made her way to Bianca's feet, and began covering her toes with kisses and made her way up her legs to her thighs. As Marissa spread Bianca's thighs apart, she made direct eye contact with the brunette, and lowered her mouth to worship her with her talented tongue. Bianca felt the tongue teasing her clit mercilessly. It then lowered to circle her entrance before dipping in. Marissa lapped ever last inch of her wetness, then moved back to her clit. Bianca could feel heart about to beat out of her chest. She was so close that she forced her eyes open to watch the redhead before her. _

When Bianca opened her eyes to look down at Marissa as she was brought to a powerful climax; the tent and pillows were gone and replaced by her room at the resort. The light sheet she had put over her and Marissa as they fell asleep in each other's arms covered their bodies. And as she reached the peak of her orgasm, the movement under that sheet told her that her dream, although in a different setting, was indeed reality.

"Marissaaaaaa!" Her body had let loose all the tension that had been built up, and collapsed back onto the bed. She felt a final kiss to her thigh as the bump under the blanket made her way out to lie on her stomach. Marissa simply beamed at her and waited for Bianca to recover.

"I woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. She was holding me tightly in her arms. She was naked, gorgeous, and still very much asleep. I couldn't wait much longer for you to wake up; and it seemed only fitting since someone sent me to the moon earlier and let me fall asleep on her." Marissa giggled at her still exhausted girlfriend, who's breathing was finally beginning to slow.

"I thought I was dreaming… I mean I know I was dreaming… But you were there. And you were… naked and dancing… and then you were licking and… I was… WOW." Bianca's eyes were still closed and she had one arm over her eyes.

The other hand, Marissa saw, was still firmly grasping the sheets next to her. "I was dancing naked? Bianca Christine Montgomery, were you having a sex dream about me?"

"No it was this other fiery redhead that has been making many appearances in my fantasies lately…Yes it was you! And that is the fastest that any of my dreams have ever come true. No pun intended." Both girls laughed. "Come up here with me."

Marissa climbed higher on Bianca, intertwining their legs, and kissing her deeply. Their bodies enveloped themselves around each other, and their kisses were to full of passion, it was as if they were trying to meld their bodies into one. Bianca flipped them so that she was lying on top of Marissa, and began to slowly kiss her way down her body.

"I (nibble on right nipple) want to (nibble on left nipple) learn (kiss to sternum) every (kiss and lick around belly button) single freckle on your body." Bianca made her way down to between Marissa's thighs. "Oo! Here's one!" She kissed the inside of the right thigh. She paused to inhale deeply. "Hmmm, God Marissa, you smell divine. I bet you taste just as good."

Bianca licked very slowly from the bottom of her slit to her pearl. The juices that coated her tongue were sweet to the taste. "Mmmm… like warm maple syrup." She entered Marissa with her tongue to gather more juices before coming back up to Marissa's clit. She looked back at Marissa who was leaning on her elbows, with her eyes closed and head thrown back. "Marissa, did you know I could speak Spanish?"

Marissa's head shot up to look at her with a look of utter confusion. "What?"

Bianca leaned up a little to better address her; "I asked if you knew that along with English, French, and a little Italian, that I can also speak Spanish fluently?"

"Bianca… you were just…"

"Oh I know what I was just…" Bianca smiled a smile that made Marissa even more curious as to where she was going with that acknowledgement. Bianca lowered her mouth to right above copper colored curls. "It means… I can roll my R's." And with that, she took Marissa's Clit in her mouth and began rolling her R's.

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus!" Marissa fell completely on the bed.

* * *

><p>Showered, dressed and with big Cheshire cat smiles on their faces; Bianca and Marissa made their way hand in hand, to the courtyard outside the Resort's restaurant to meet up with the kids, and Bobby's sister and dads.<p>

"We're going to be late." Marissa whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Who said we'd save time showering together?" Bianca retorted.

"Who's complaining?" Marissa smirked at the brunette.

"Definitely not me." Bianca pulled Marissa into a quick kiss before rounding the corner to the courtyard, where they saw their kids waiting for them.

There was a chorus of "MOM!" followed by all three kids recounting the magic show, and the things they learned afterwards.

"Wow! It sounds like you guys had a blast." Said Bianca. "Did you guys behave for John and Kevin?" All three kids nodded enthusiastically. "Did you say thank you to them for taking you?" Again all three heads nodded. "Good job"

Kevin and John made there way to them with a sleeping Faith in a stroller. Kevin spoke, "You two have the most well behaved kids on the planet. Aside from ours that is." Kevin teased. "Seriously though, they were all on their best behavior. And we had a blast! Right guys?"

All the kids yelled "Yeah!"

John stepped forward with the stroller and said, "Ladies, it looks like we might have to take a rain check on dinner. Faith here got tuckered out. But seriously, it was our pleasure taking the kids. Hope you two took advantage of a free day."

Marissa and Bianca just beamed at each other.

Kevin responded, "We'll take that as a yes. I have to say that we're glad Bobby has friends with gay parents. We always worried he'd be the only one in his class. And you two with three kids, wow. How long have you two been together?"

Marissa and Bianca stuttered a little before AJ and Miranda looked at the adults with confused faces. Bianca kneeled down between to two kids and told them to say their goodbyes to Bobby. When the kids were a little out of earshot, Bianca turned to Kevin and John. "Sorry about that awkward pause there. See, Marissa and mine's relationship is kind of new."

"As in this weekend, new." Marissa added. "We've been best friends forever, but we just finally admitted that we've both felt like more than that for a while. We haven't had a chance to tell our kids yet."

"I'm sorry you two. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Kevin apologized.

"No, no, no. There's no need to be sorry." Bianca assured both men. "I think it made a good segue for us to maybe talk to them tonight." Bianca half stated, half questioned Marissa.

"You're right. We'll talk to them tonight." Marissa affirmed.

The couples and the kids all said their goodbyes and made plans for lunch together the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos que le gustan mi cuento. <em>

Thanks to everyone that likes my story.

In Spanish : )~


	10. Chapter 10

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

Side note(s):

nuttyeyes2012: Sorry I made you choke on your popcorn ; ) This chapter should be safe to read at work…. Maybe : D

Kmon1 : Sorry you had a bad Monday. I'm glad my story helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

An hour or so later, everyone had been fed, and they were heading back to the room for a movie night before bedtime. Bianca was getting things ready to give the girls a bath. AJ was already bathed and in his pj's. He and Marissa were in charge of getting the 'kids room' ready for movie night.

Kids Room:

Marissa and AJ had moved the two twin beds apart and had thrown down a blanket on the floor along with pillows. AJ grabbed Gabby's Ladybug blanket and pillow and set them up together in the middle of the floor. Marissa found the action endearing, but had no clue as to her son's motivation.

"Hey AJ? Why'd you put Gabby's blanket and pillow there?"

"Gabby loves being in the middle of everyone. Miranda said that it makes her feel safe. I figured I'd set it up for her." AJ shrugged his little shoulders in modesty. He didn't think it was a big deal, but his mom was beaming at him. AJ looked up and noticed Marissa had a light tear in her eyes. "Mommy? Why are you crying? Did you want me to set up a special place for you?"

Marissa's heart melted more, "No honey, come here." She pulled AJ on to the bed to sit next to her. "You really care about Gabby and Miranda, don't you?"

"Well yeah. Miranda's my best friend, and Gabby's cool. She's a lot easier to hang out with than some other kids' little sisters I know. Her and Faith had a lot of fun together today. And we helped keep an eye on them like you and Bianca asked us to. Gabby's just… kinda cool… you know, for a three year old."

"You are such a gentleman, you know that?" Marissa pulled him in for a hug. "I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about AJ. Before we came here to the resort, your Daddy and I had a long talk. I know how much you wanted us to work things out and be a family again. But you're Daddy and I agreed that we're better off as just friends from now on. We both love you so much, and still want what's best for you. So we're still a family, but your Dad and I just won't be together anymore."

"I kind of guessed that, Mommy." AJ flipped his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at his mother. Marissa was surprised to see that there wasn't a hint of sadness in his young face. "I mean I could see that Daddy was trying, but I also saw…" AJ dropped his gaze and was unsure if he should continue. "Mommy, what did Bobby's Dad mean when he asked how long you and Bianca had been together?"

Marissa flinched lightly at the acknowledgement that AJ had heard Kevin. "You. Are getting to wise for your age, AJ." She took a deep breath to gather her words, "Well AJ. Let me back up a bit and make sure you're ok with the way things are with me and your Dad?" AJ nodded a yes. "OK, well… you know that Bianca and I are the best of friends, right?" Another nod. "Well, our friendship means the world to both of us, but things have changed between her and I too."

"You mean you and Bianca aren't best friends anymore? Are we going to stop hanging out with her and Miranda and Gabby?" AJ's face fell at the thought that he might not be able to hang out with his best friend anymore.

"No, honey, that's not what I'm saying at all. In fact, if anything, we're going to be seeing them a lot more." She had to giggle at the confused look on AJ's face. "Honey, I don't just have a friendship with Bianca. Now Bianca and I are in a relationship. We discovered that we both had feelings for each other, and we're going to be together now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

AJ jumped up on the bed and gave out a "Yippee! We knew it! Miranda and I knew it! When you and I came here with them, instead of the Grand Canyon with Daddy, I wondered why. And I was talking to Miranda and we both said we thought you two liked each other."

"Wait, AJ you guys knew?" Marissa was stunned to learn that the kids had pieced things together.

Bathroom:

Miranda was running a comb trough her hair after changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. Bianca still had Gabby in the tub and was rinsing out her hair from shampoo.

"Why is it I always need to change clothes after giving you a bath, Gabby." Bianca giggled as another splash of water hit her.

"I'm all done Momma!" Gabby showed her hands and toes and turned around to show she was no longer soapy. Bianca pulled the stopper to drain the tub, and grabbed Gabby's ladybug towel to pull her out of the tub.

Miranda had been quiet most of the night. She had been quietly studying her Mom at dinner and even now. She had noticed these past couple of weeks that her mom had been sad. Sad like when Reese had stayed in Paris. She refused to call Reese mom anymore because she knew she had broken her mother's heart as much as her own. But lately, that sadness was nowhere to be found. When they had all arrived at the resort, she had confided in AJ that she had noticed the change in her mother's behavior. AJ had mentioned that he too, had noticed a change in his mother. Like right now her mom was not only smiling brighter than she ever had, but she was also humming.

When all three were done changing, they walked into the room to grab some movies to pick from that night. Bianca took her chance to talk to her girls away from the two in the other room.

"Hey Mimo, Gabs… Mommy's got a bit of news to share with you two. Come sit with me for second." The three of them sat on the large bed. "Marissa and I have been talking a lot lately, and it turns out that she and AJ's Daddy aren't going to be together anymore. They're going to be just friends from now on."

"Poor AJ. He didn't tell me that." Marissa wondered why her best friend seemed to acting just fine all weekend if his parents were splitting. She knows what it's like to see her parents go through something like that. "I could have been there for him."

"Oh Mimo, you're such a good friend for looking out for him, but he didn't know. In fact, I think Marissa's talking to him right now. So if you want you can always ask him how he's doing later ok?" Her daughter seemed to lighten at that. "But girls, that's not the only news right now. I have some other big news, and it still involves AJ and Marissa."

"Does it have to do with why you seem so happy lately? You've been humming a lot, and you haven't hummed in a long time." Miranda handed her Mom the comb for Gabby. Bianca moved the little girl on to her lap, and began getting the tangles out.

"What? I have so." Said Bianca with a big smile.

"And you have been smiling a lot more too, Momma." Said little Gabby.

"That's cause I have the two best daughters in all the world." Bianca said.

"I don't think it's me and Gabby at all," Said Miranda. Bianca looked questioningly at her eldest daughter. "Mommy, what did Bobby's Dad mean when he asked how long you and Marissa have been together?"

"Caught that did you?" Bianca smiled as Miranda gave her the ultimate sarcastic Kane glare, saying 'of course I did.' "Well I guess it is a big reason why I've been happier recently."

They all jumped as they heard a loud "Yippee! We knew it! Miranda and I knew it!" from the other room.

Miranda's eyes peeled wide open at the sound of her best friend's excitement, "Oh my Gosh, Mom! Are you and Marissa…"

Little Gabby sat between her mommy and sister, having no idea what was going on. But her sister's excitement had her eyes bouncing between her and her Mommy. "Are you and Mawissa what, Mommy?"

"Well Gabby, Me and Marissa are together now. We are a couple. But how did you…"

AJ came running into the room and nearly tackled Miranda. "Did you hear Mimo? Did you hear? We were right!"

"I know! How cool is this?" Miranda and AJ high five'd each other.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked Marissa.

"Apparently these two have known all weekend that they're was something between us." Marissa sat behind Bianca and put her arms around her waist. "I'm taking that high five as a sign that you guys are ok with this?"

"Are you kidding? This is the best news ever!" AJ said.

"Now AJ and I can be real Birthday Twins." Miranda added with another high five to AJ.

Marissa looked over to Gabby and saw her with the cutest, but most confused look on her face. AJ followed his mom's look of concern to Gabby and went over to her. "Hey Gabby, this means that you get to be my little sister, and I get to be your big brother. Is that ok with you?"

Gabby's eyes lit up at that. She had no idea what everyone was talking about, but trusted AJ's words to her. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Yeay! I get a big brother!" She threw her arms around AJ's neck.

AJ smiled and turned so Gabby could jump on his back for a piggyback ride. "Come on Gabby, I put your blanket and pillow in your special place for you. Lets you, me, and Mimo go pick out a movie."

The three kids went into the adjoined room, and left their mothers alone. Marissa just tightened her hold of Bianca, and leaned in to kiss her behind her ear. She whispered in her ear. "I love our kids."

Bianca hummed, "Our kids. I love the sound of that. Our kids. You know I love AJ like he was their brother and one of my own, right?"

"I know hun, and same goes for me and those two gorgeous clones of yours. Those girls are just as beautiful as their Momma. And I've always loved them like they were one of my own."

"I know. AJ is so thoughtful, and he's always been such a good kid. He's got a heart the size of the world."

"He really is a good egg. He actually did make a special spot for Gabby with her Ladybug blanket and pillow. He said that she quote, 'liked being in the middle, and that it made her feel safe.' How many kids, Mimo excluded, do you know would think like that?"

"I know. And Miranda and him have known all along. We're in trouble when they become teenagers. We won't be able to hide anything from them."

Marissa lied down on the bed and looked up at Bianca. "Teenagers, huh? You looking to keep around that long Montgomery?"

Bianca leaned down and kissed Marissa deeply. She dug her fingers through red hair, and pulled her closer. When she pulled away, she placed a last quick kiss on her forehead. "Forever More, my love."


	11. Chapter 11

Experience or Experiment

By Curly Akemy

Normal Disclaimers: People, Places, and some dialog are property of AMC. I just enjoy playing with them. :)

Note From Curly: Hey everyone! Thank you to all the peeps that have been following my story and leaving great reviews. I hate to do this to you all, but I have some good news/ bad news.

The Good: I got a job! Yeay! I'm out here in L.A. and work on sets for low budget stuff mostly.

The Bad: I'm going to end this little labor of love, since it looks like I'm heading on to become a being of non-existence as of this weekend until the end of the month, due to work. I promise however, that I will be starting another story that continues this one. A part two, I guess you can say. So as a parting gift, I give you this last chapter AND some spoilers for the next series…

The Ugly: Marissa and Bianca come out! Kane vs Carey New Years Eve showdown! "Rumor Has It." And much, much (to steal a phrase from Fabulous 32 's last chapter of "After the First Shot") more 'Adult Sleepovers' with our girls, Minx.

So that being said, don't worry. I'll be back. : )~

Song in this Chapter is "You Can Leave Your Hat On" By Joe Cocker. I'm not going to write in the lyrics, but if you can, listen to it as you read. Use this You Tube link: /PyQ2UFuo7E0 (warning: It may play a commercial first. So cue it before reading)

It'll truly add to the story. I'll let you know when you get to that point. ; ) Enjoy!

NuttyEyes2012- Put the popcorn down : )~~

**Chapter Eleven**

(6 Months Later)

The girls decided that it was a perfect opportunity to take a little vacation by them selves, and to celebrate their six-month anniversary. They had opted to rent a cabin by a lake instead of a fancy hotel or resort. Kendall had taken the kids, and all phones were off, except for the landline in case of emergencies.

The sun had set about an hour ago, and the two had watched it from the front porch swing facing the lake. They were now snuggling up close to each other on the couch in front of a warm fireplace. Bianca sat with her feet up on an ottoman, with Marissa lying next to her with her head on Bianca's lap.

Marissa released a heavy sighed. "Could we be more cliché?"

Bianca laughed, "You mean the fact that we're sitting in the setting of one of those trashy romance novels?"

Marissa slipped her fingers through one of Bianca's hands. "Yup. Right down to the perfect candlelit dinner, the dang romantic sunset, and the dang roaring fire."

"Yeah, it really doesn't seem like us, does it? Cause we're not romantic at all." Bianca remarked sarcastically as Marissa sat up.

"I have an idea." Marissa said with a mischievous grin her face. "Can you stay out her for a few moments while I do something?"

"I know that look, Tasker. What are you up to?" Bianca accused.

"Nooothing." Marissa said in coy innocence. She smiled and shrugged her head on her shoulder. "Please. Just trust me."

"You know I do, sweetheart." Bianca cupped her girlfriend's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "Go do what you gotta do. I'll read for a little bit."

Marissa pecked her on the lips one more time, and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Before closing the door, she yelled down, "No Fanfic! You'll never put your phone down!"

Bianca smiled to herself at Marissa calling her out on her little addiction. She couldn't help it, but she was addicted to reading FanFiction based on her favorite show and movies. She was a few chapters into a fic, when she heard Marissa call to her to come upstairs. She closed the grate to the fireplace, shut off the lights, locked the door, and headed upstairs. Marissa was in the bathroom with the door shut.

"You in here, Binx?" Marissa asked from behind the door.

Bianca had to giggle at the fact that her girlfriend had picked up on Greenlee and Kendall's nickname for her. "Yes I'm in here."

"K, do me a favor. My Ipod is plugged into the BOSE on the dresser. Push play and sit on the bed."

Bianca kicked off her shoes, and did as she was told. She had just sat on the bed when the song began. (PLAY NOW) The familiar trumpet sounds in the beginning of Joe Cocker's song filled the room as Marissa entered. Bianca's jaw hit the ground as Marissa came out in the tightest power suit she had ever seen on the lawyer. Marissa also had her hair in a bun and tucked into a matching fedora. And instead of the normal, sensible flats she usually wore to work, she wore tall black stilettos.

Marissa had her back to Bianca, but was looking at her over her shoulder. She began to swing her hips back and forth as the intro finished and the chorus began. She slowly dipped her body down, bouncing her bottom near the floor. As she rose, she twirled around to face Bianca, and repeated the bouncing action. She tore open her suit top, and slipped it off to throw at Bianca. Marissa slipped off her heels and turned to the side of her skirt's zipper. Sliding it down, she let the skirt fall to the floor. Marissa hooked it with her foot and threw it aside. She was now clad only in black silk stockings that were held up by a garter to sheer black panties. On top, a black corset was tied with red ribbon down the middle. She removed her hat long enough to shake her hair loose. Bianca inhaled sharply as her favorite red hair cascaded down Marissa's shoulders.

Marissa put the hat back on, and pulled over to sit on seductively. She was close enough that she reached out a foot to place it between Bianca's thighs. Bianca wasted no time undoing the garters and rolling the stocking down her right leg. Marissa switched legs and Bianca repeated the gesture. With the stockings gone, Marissa sat on Bianca's lap, rotating her hips against her girlfriend's thighs; her head leaned back over her girl's shoulder. Bianca ran her fingertips across Marissa's bosom that overflowed the top of her corset. Marissa turned to sit sideways on Bianca's lap, and slipped the zipper down the side of the corset, effectively running the back of her fingers against Bianca's breasts and stomach. Bianca took the corset and flung it aside. She maneuvered Marissa into straddling her legs, and buried her face between Marissa's perfect breasts. Marissa let her have her fun for a bit, before standing back up. She released the garter belt and let it join the other garments. The song was nearing its end as Marissa hooked a thumb in the band of her underwear, and reached for her hat with the other hand. She pulled the band of her panties, and they tore away completely from her hips. But before Bianca's eyes could adjust, Marissa had covered her center with her hat. The music was over, and Bianca was clapping her hands at the titillating performance.

"Get over here. Now" Marissa heard Bianca say in the sternest voice to ever come out of her girlfriend. It turned her on to no end.

"Lay down on the bed." Marissa demanded back.

"Marissa, I don't think you realize what you've done. This isn't about me right now because believe me, that performance made me climax a few times over. SO if I lay down on this bed, it better be to have your sexy body riding my face."

Marissa had never, in her time with Bianca, heard use such assertiveness. She quirked her lips into the sexy half smile she knew her girlfriend loved, and ran toward Bianca, effectively tackling her onto the bed. Bianca's hands were everywhere. She couldn't get enough of the skin that had tortured her as it was revealed bit by bit. Marissa led Binx to the top of the bed and began removing her clothing. When they were both equally naked, they began to move against each other's thighs. Bianca put her hands on freckled hips to stop their movements. Before Marissa could protest, Bianca was urging her body higher.

"Hmmm… you were serious? You want me on your face, baby?" Marissa licked softly around the brunette's lips before going in for a deep kiss. When she released her lips, she slowly made her way up, letting Bianca kiss her way down the length of her body. When she neared the position Bianca wanted her, she felt hands on her backside pulling her down to an awaiting mouth. "Oh, God." Marissa arched her back and began to move her hips against the talented tongue teasing her entrance. She reached behind herself and ran her hands up and down Bianca's abs. "Please Binx! Please do it. Do it for me."

Bianca was taking in every drop of syrupy goodness she could get, when she heard Marissa's pleas. She pushed on Marissa's lower back to urge her body forward against the headboard. With the new angle, Bianca brought two fingers up to meet her mouth. As she entered the warm velvet well, she took Marissa's clit into her mouth and began rolling her R's as Marissa had requested. She felt hands tighten in her hair, and pull her face deeper into the hot center above her. It didn't take long before Marissa's movements quicken, and with a few more strokes, she drank in her reward.

Marissa slowly lowered her body to join her love. Her breathing was still trying to calm, and she buried her face in Bianca's neck. "I need to learn Spanish."

The two began to laugh uncontrollably. Bianca pulled her into a tighter embrace. "May I ask where the idea for your little performance came from? Obviously you had it planned. I mean I don't think that seductive outfit is something one naturally packs on a camping trip."

Marissa leaned on her elbow to look down into her favorite chocolate brown orbs. "Remember our first time at the resort?" Bianca nodded and smiled at the memory. "Remember that 'Dream come true?'" Again, another nod. "Remember that dream? You said that I had been dancing for you. I've wanted to do this for you since then. Just never had an opportunity to put it together. Did you enjoy it?"

"Ooohhh Yeah! Now that! Was an experience alright." Bianca flipped on top of Marissa. "Let me show you again, how much I loved it. But this time…" Marissa scrunched her eyebrows. "Leave the hat on."

THE END… for now : )~~


End file.
